puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Convergence
Convergence is a crew sailing on the Viridian Ocean that was founded on April 18th, 2010. The crew sails the flag Daedalus. Crew History Death of Oblivion Era The crew was founded on April 18th, 2010 by Lazzuullii. After days of hard puzzling and pillaging by determined crew members, the crew joined the flag Death of Oblivion. Two weeks after joining, an incident between King Kkeith and Prince Xaphan broke out. The royalty found themselves having to choose between the two factions. Captain Lazzuullii, after hearing both sides of the story and staying loyal to the end, stubbornly refused to side with Xaphan. Somehow, Xaphan's side prevailed and wrested control of the flag from the rightful monarch, Kkeith. Kkeith's side angrily withdrew their allegiance from Death of Oblivion and created a new flag, Daedalus. Convergence, with a unanimous vote by senior officers, happily joined Daedalus. Sadly Xaphan and Lazzuullii ended their short friendship. Daedalus Era By the start of 2011 Sleddie had taken over the captain position from Lazzuullii. Public Statement When the rich wage war it's the poor who die....When the poor revolt its the rich that cry XP Extended Public Statement All events must converge at one central point, the question is, will that point fair better or worse for everyone. We are a crew that enjoys both pillaging, as well as carousing and monster hunting. We are an equal opprotunity employer, just like walmart. Those who have great potential, much experience, are trustworthy, and prove themselves skillful will rise fast in promotions, those who are theiving backstabbers usually don't last long in our crew. We like our current flag so leave us alone in issues pertaining to us joining yours, we don't want to join any other flag. Now if you want to join ours talk to Lazzuullii or another royal and we'll get back to you. Just ask an officer to join, don't expect(or ask)for anything above officer upon joining. =X=X= Crew/Flag Donations =X=X= If you wish to donate to crew funds contact a Senior Officer and we will discuss a policy plan to fit your coverage. The 'Senior' Officers will devise crew events that put the fun in fundraiser. ={}=More Info={}= We plan on running sea monster hunts in the future. We also plan on participating in event and regular blockades. Any poe donated to crew funds helps with buying more ships that are for crew use(yes thats right unlocked and stocked). Any officer in the crew can use these ships to pillage. We also use the donations for the flag as well. Any and all donations are welcome, and every poe counts. Ranks *Pirate: Automatic *Midshipman: 4 Broads minimum and proficient bnav, or a ship *Officer: Go through a simple sloop pillage test (and pass) Further rank requirements and info are in private statement. Captain's word is final with all rankings above officer. Crew Rules/Punishments #ALWAYS Restock, stealing the restock cut on someone else's ship will result in demotions and expulsions, this is a serious matter, you wouldn't go out on a trip without packing, think of restocking as packing your bags. #Any officer below master bnav has to ask permission from Quartermaster+ to pvp. If they aren't on too bad. Will result in demotions whether or not you win. #Don't take poe out of coffers of anyone else's ship, results in expulsion always, and complaint to Ocean Master unless you pay what you stole back. #Never abandon a ship at sea/ on an uninhabited island UNLESS you hold the deed to that ship, results in demotions and expulsions. #Be respectful to yer fellow pirates, rudeness breeds expulsion, expulsion breeds expulsion.